Soliton
by BabelBagel
Summary: The events in this story are few years after the events of the game where a new revised system of government that allows android to participate in Politics. A timeline where they are recognized androids as Deviants as a new intelligent specie. The story starts with Connor and the lost of his dearest friend/family Hank. Author's notes: Please dont hurt me


It was a rainy evening. Everyone is out in the rain with their black attire. The gray sky matches the tone of their clothes. Connor is standing in front of the burial, mourning for his former partner and family Hank Anderson. The raindrops that pour on his face mixed with the tears from his eyes.

Connor seem lost in thought and can't believe that the one human he is closely attached to is now gone. He cant help but feel the emptiness inside him, losing Hank felt like a nightmare to him death that just took his friend out of nowhere.

Gavin, the same asshole back in the days, came and approach him with an umbrella on his hand. He looked at Connor with sympathy. After the revolution the deviants made, it didn't really change his mind about androids being machines but that doesn't stop him from feeling sympathy for this android. After all, deviants do have feelings.

Connor looked at him with his teary eyes.

"Hey I know when not to be an asshole," Gavin said, looking down. He then gave the umbrella to Connor then leave.

Hank's former Boss Mr. Fowler pat Connor's shoulder, "Never mind that guy. We all grieve for him Connor. I knew Hank since…. He might be happier now that he is with his son or if even heaven exist."

"I hope he is there with Cole and Sumo," as he said those words, he is reminded of the feeling of the scared deviant while he tried probing its memories before its death. He began wondering if there was such a thing that the humans' called life-after-death or after death is truly just nothing. He wonders how he can live his life without his partner and the only family he ever knew. All those strain of thoughts made him feel how fragile humans are.

People he knew came to him and say their condolences. After the funeral, Markus invited Connor for a drink. Markus and North were married. Markus now currently owns Carl's possession which includes the house and his paintings. With the Deviants uprising and being recognized as new intelligent species, they had each representative of their own from different states which gives them the rights to be a part of the upper and lower house in the government system. Markus is one of the representatives of the deviants and partake in the upper house.

This is a timeline where Androids are given a chance to experience eating and other human activities like working (but this time with pay and leave incentives), taxes, insurance etc. It is also a time where there is a rise for a need of mechanical engineers, technicians and computer engineers as business to help fix wounded Androids or Androids that got into accidents. With new changes, there will be new problems that arise like there are still amount of divided opinions in society and politics in accepting androids that rises new business where the presence of android workers are not allowed.

They both meet in a small resto-bar that serve Thirium with different flavors and food that turns into a liquidated Thirium when digested. Connor wears a black long-sleeved shirt and sits on the table drinking a drink that has the same effect with an alcohol. Markus pat his shoulders.

Markus look at him with concern. "Hey don't drink your problems away like him."

Connor gave him a look and continues to drink. "I couldn't do anything Markus. I tried so hard…. I know this is going to happen."

He strokes his back. "I lost friends and the person closest to me. It was hard seeing him suffering but… even if I look like I have to hold my life together, I still mourn for him."

Connor stares blankly after those words. "I don't know how to stop this feeling."

The two deviants grab a couple of few more rounds of drinks before they leave the place. Markus remove the toxin from his bio-components while Connor didn't. Markus have at least a body guard that assisted Connor inside the car and get back home.


End file.
